


Lion!AU [crack]

by wibblytimey



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Gen, I swear I actually write normal stuff sometimes, Lion AU, What am I doing, crack!fic, this is total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblytimey/pseuds/wibblytimey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note: this is complete and utter crack. It took me literally three minutes to write.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lion!AU [crack]

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: this is complete and utter crack. It took me literally three minutes to write.

Lion!Tom was laying peacefully in a large tree. He had been there for a while, he was playing hide and go seek with Lion!Luke and Lion!Benedict.

Suddenly, Lion!Luke came along near his tree.

_Oh no._

"FOUND YOU!" roared Lion!Luke. Lion!Benedict came up behind him, roar-laughing.

"Damn you!" roared Lion!Tom, laughing.

Lion!Benedict tried to drag Lion!Tom out of the tree but his mane got stuck!

Lion!Luke helped Lion!Benedict to get Lion!Tom out of the tree safely.

When Lion!Tom was out of the tree, they all went back to the waterhole for a refreshing drink.

After, they went hunting to find a tasty dinner to share with their lady friends.

It was a good life.


End file.
